


The Long Wait

by yehwellwhatever



Series: 2013 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny waits for hours in the ER waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Sunday, Bloody Sunday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/637817).

It takes too long for Danny’s liking before the doctor comes out to tell them that Steve is in the recovery ward and that his surgery went fine. He will make a full recovery, but it might take some time. Steve was lucky that the bullet missed any of his organs.

For the first time since Steve got shot, Danny feels as if he can breathe again. The pressure over his chest is still there, it’s like a hand squeezing his heart so hard it might burst any second.

He doesn’t wait for the doctor to finish, he knows the layout of the hospital well enough to find the recovery area. There’s a part of his brain that hears the voice of someone, might be the doctor might be someone else, tell him that he can’t go in there, not yet.

Danny doesn’t care, he needs to get to Steve, he has to make sure that his boyfriend, his partner, his _life_ is still breathing. Danny has to make sure that the doctor didn’t lie to them for some inexplicable reason.

It’s not until Danny reaches Steve’s bedside, sees his boyfriend’s chest move up and down by itself, that Danny feels the grip around his heart lessen. A tear trickles down his cheek as he falls into the chair conveniently placed by Steve’s bed.


End file.
